Legends of Equestria Rise of Tirek
by RobertDaller
Summary: This is a very blatant parody of the Legend of Zelda Ocarina of time, that takes place roughly 1000 years after Equestria now, The character's are descendants of the one's from the show, much like each Link is a descendant of Skyward Sword Link, (Well kind of...nevermind) Spike is Link, SeaBreeze is Navi, Twilight is Zelda, and Tirek is Ganondorf, the rest will be a suprise.
1. Chapter 1

This shall all be read from Spike's (Who is essentially Link) point of view

Spike's POV

Approximately 1000 years from the Equestria you all know

In the vast and deep Everfree forest...

Long had I lived there

I am known as Spike...

The various critters of the forest, live here with me

We are each in the care of Fluttershy, the guardian of the forest.

Each critter has his or her own guardian breezie.

But unlike them I did not have a breezie...  
Until that day

Right then I was sleeping alone in my cottage, tossing and turning in my sleep.

That night I had a dream...

I saw the gates of Canterlot Castle open up,

I walked up there with a breezie by my side,

As a blue mare with a rainbow mane flew out of the gates with a young princess on her back.

Afterwards a Centaur marched out of the gate his front horse legs then rose in the air as he let out a wicked whinny.

As I slept I heard a voice.  
"'Hello, Spike! Wake up!

Fluttershy wants to talk to you Spike, get up!"

I turned over onto my back  
The voice continued "Hey! listen! How can Equestria's destiny really depend on this lazy little boy?"

I finally managed to get up, I sat on the bed looking toward the creature that was speaking,  
It was a breezie!

It spoke again "You finally woke up! I am SeaBreeze the breezie obviously...

Fluttershy has asked me to be your partner from now on, But I am starting to wish she had chosen someone else" He then crosses his arms

I scoff "Excuse me?! What's that supposed to mean?! Feh.. whatever i'm a dragon I don't need a breezie to help me!" I stated flexing my pecks  
The Breezie shakes his hand "Nevermind that, Fluttershy has summoned you come you silly boy!"

"Fluttershy summoned me?! Finally! She probably just wanted to commend me for being so awesome!" I state jumping up and running outside

I looked outside, I see to my left a hill and to my right a Fence

There is a straight pathway and ahead a waterfall.

as I climb down the ladder I see a dog walk up to me  
It was my friend Wynona she's nice

As I continue she plays with her breezie, Once I make my way down she let's it go.

"WOW A BREEZIE!" She screams "Finally a breezie came to you Spike!"

I laugh "Yeah I know, and Fluttershy wants to see me to"

She continues "WOW REALLY?! I'm so happy for you Spike! It's quite an honor to speak to Fluttershy!"  
I start to speak but SeaBreeze interrupts "YES And we must go! We are in a hurry no time to talk to the silly dog, move it!"

I roll my eyes "Alright alright gosh

See you Wynona!"

As I walk away I hear her say "BYE SPIKE!"

So as I walk away I jump over a few ponds

I then see none other than Angel Bunny blocking the entrance

He yells at me stomping his foot on the ground "HEY YOU! MR. NO BREEZIE WHAT'S YOUR BUSINESS WITH FLUTTERSHY?"

I push him "Knock it off Angel she asked me to come here, besides i've got a breezie now" I state pointing to SeaBreeze

"WHAT?!" He yells "YOU HAVE ONE?! WHY WOULD SHE SUMMON YOU AND NOT HER FAVORITE BUNNY IN THE WHOLE WORLD!

ME?!...This isn't funny."

I continue "Sorry man it's the truth."

He replies "I don't believe it! You're not even equipped yet!"

I scratch my head "I'm sorry what? Nobody said anything about equipped... Besides you're not equipped either!"

He continues stomping his foot "Well no...But anyone who passes through here should have at least a sword and a shield! Sheesh!"  
I turn around "Fine whatever! How hard can it be to get a sword and a shield?"

SeaBreeze flies away a bit "This way! There's a sword and shield this way!"

"Huh?" I ask scratching my head "How do you know that?"

"Just please listen to me!" He replies "Go through this hole!"

I get down on all fours and walk through a tiny hole that i'm just big enough to fit through.

I move to the right and see a few Bits I grab them  
"Who leaves bits lying around?!" SeaBreeze simply shrugs "Your guess is as good as mine"

I move back and then head left, a boulder then passes my way.

"AAAHHH!" I scream barely evading it  
I then walk a little more to the right,

I keep going and then see another area a boulder passes through to the left,  
I move on again to the right. picking another bit off of the floor.

I then turn to the left realizing the boulder is gone, I continue down this path eventually turning to the right.

I see a treasure chest ahead "Is this it?" I ask my new companion  
He nods "Yes this is it"

I pull out both a sword and shield "ALRIGHT!" I yell

I then return to Angel

"Alright Angel let me in i'm equipped" I state pulling out my sword

"WHAT THAT?!" He screams as his ears flop down and he repeatedly stomps on the ground.

"Well it doesn't matter a wimpy dragon is still a wimpy dragon! How did you get to be Fluttershy's favorite anyway? I bet in another time and another place i'd be her favorite!" (LoL Fourth Wall breaking ftw)

SeaBreeze pushes him down "Well that doesn't really matter, now get out of the way wimp!"

We continue down a narrow path, we then run into a group of carnivorous (They look like the one's in the pony comics replacing Deku Baba)  
"KILL IT KILL IT!" SeaBreeze screams I then slash it with my sword.

Afterward we simply stare at each other and nod, followed by us running for our lives,

We walk up to see Fluttershy ahead of us.

She replies "Oh SeaBreeze you came back!" She states walking away from a very large bluish tree ""And welcome Spike, Now listen carefully to what i'm about to say ok? I mean... if that's ok with you"

SeaBreeze shrugs "ASSERTIVENESS FLUTTERSHY!"

She jumps back "RIGHT SORRY!"

This is Fluttershy? Wow... didn't expect her to be so shy

Fluttershy then continues "If i'm not mistaken Spike, you've been having...Nightmares right?"

I laugh nervously "H-how did you know that?"

She nods "Well you see... There's some not nice creatures gaining strength, ad they give nightmares to those sensitive to their dark power"

"Huh?" I ask confused

"Spike the time has come, for you to test your courage!"

She points her hoof toward a very large blue tree

"This is the tree of harmony, a tree that keeps magic and friendship and balance, It has grown much over the many years i've been watching over it" (So much so it's the size of the Great Deku tree now)

She continues "But something has cursed this great tree, the creatures that are responsible are cursed themselves... taming them is beyond even me,

If they aren't stopped the tree will die and even I do not know what will happen to the world , so i'd appreciate it if you could help me stop them."

I flinch a little and look at SeaBreeze confused "ME?! WHAT CAN I DO?!"

She puts a hoof on my shoulder. "I've seen visions of you Spike it is you and only you who can stop this evil!"

I look at SeaBreeze confused.

"Alright fine...I guess..."

"Yay!" Fluttershy states attempting to yell

a large opening appears inside the tree "Go on Spike and you too SeaBreeze save the Tree of harmony!"

On my way in I salute to her and SeaBreeze simply rolls his eyes, and finally Fluttershy disappears like a ghost,

This looked like it was gonna be an eventful day.

(So yeah Fluttershy is the only one who's supposed to be the same as she is in the show being a ghost guarding over the tree her...and Discord too XD)


	2. Chapter 2

So once I walk in I see above me webs, countless webs, hanging from the ceiling.

SeaBreeze rushes me.

"Uuhhh... SeaBreeze?"

He shivers with fear. "WEBS! THERE ARE THE LOTS OF SPIDERS HERE! Breezies are bugs, Bugs are scared of the spider's!"

He put's his hooves on his head.

I laugh "So why on earth did Fluttershy pair me up with you?"

He looks at me angry "Don't you backsass me Dragon boy! You need me!"

I look back and forth "Why exactly?"

He frowns and crosses his arms "I don't really know..."

"Whatever" I state walking over to the left,

I see a mass of vines before me, and a mass of web on the ground behind me, as two more Carnivorous plants emerge from the ground.

They lunge toward me, I swing my sword chopping them in half.

"Whew!" SeaBreeze picking up some nuts as I pick up a stick left behind

SeaBreeze flies over to the vines "Look at this wall! The vines that are growing on it,

They give it a rough surface... maybe you can climb it, Spike!"

"Ah! You're right SeaBreeze!" I begin to climb up the vines, I start to turn to the left as SeaBreeze get's in my way.

'AH! THAt IS A CLIFF GOSH HAVE YOU ANY COMMON SENSE WHATSOEVER?" He screams

I laugh in his face "Of course I do, just not today..." I turn to the right moving along a bridge, passing two vine walls.

I see another cliff and SeaBreeze flies over it.

"Well come on Dragon Boy jump over it!"

I gulp lightly and back up, I then charge forward jumping over the large pit,

I grab onto the edge with my claws, barely making it.

I get back up brushing myself off, I then walk up to a door.

As soon as I walk in, the door slams shut behind me, as another Carnivorous comes out of the ground,

"OH SNAP!" I yell the creature shoots some sort of nuts at me.

"WHAT DO I DO?!" I Yell SeaBreeze facepalms like i'm some sort of idiot and replies loudly "YOUR SHIELD YOU FOOL!"

I whisper "Right" And lean on one knee, I stick out my sheild as the monster shoots another nut I blast it back at him,

The nut hits the monster in the face, and it returns to the underground.

I walk into the next room, noticing a single floating block ahead of me.

Just ahead of it is more ground, with walls of vines on each side going downward.

"Great... So more jumping" I state as SeaBreeze flies ahead replying "sucks to be grounded right now"

I growl a little "Grrr..." And jump onto the block, it starts to fall and I jump onto the next land."

I see a chest ahead of me, I look at SeaBreeze he simply shrugs, so I decide to open it.

I find inside a Slingshot.

I then travel down below using the vines, and see above where I once was a ladder.

"Great now what?" I ask my breezie companion he ponder's for a moment before handing me one of the nus we found earlier

"Use the slingshot to shoot that ladder up there! Maybe you can knock it down!"

"Of course!" I do as he says and the ladder falls down to the ground

"Alright!" I reply climbing up the ladder

I walk back through the two door's and return to where I was before, back at the vines I see spider's above me.

SeaBreeze screams "AAAHHH!" As I shoot them both down with my new slingshot.

He get's behind me "Nice work... Let's move!"

We head up the vines, once I get to the top I see two paths, left and right, I decide to head to the right..

We are now at the top of the tree, all across I see webbing, as another Spider comes down toward me.

I slash my sword at it, knocking it with the side of the blade, It falls down to the ground.

SeaBreeze replies "Good job but next time try using the blade, it's not a club!"

"Yeah yeah" I respond

We found a door to walk through, I see ahead that that the next portion of the flooring is lower than what we we're standing in, with platforms I could probably use to hop across.

To the right vines that stretch across the entire room, and a torch right next to it, I decide to hop across, finding another treasure chest,

I again open it and find a Compass inside

"A Compass?" I ask in confusion

SeaBreeze replies "Well it may come in handy at some point" (This is a actual compass that he'll use everywhere, and therefore the only one he'll find.)

SeaBreeze begins picking Seeds from the grass below

"What are you doing?" I ask confused, he replies "These seeds are for your slingshot, this way you won't have to gather them yourself"

"Oh thanks!" I reply (Hahahaha... yeah that's my excuse)

I jump down onto the lower ground, To my right I see higher ground, and a Spider (Btw I decided the Spider's are very large variations of the Star Spider's, so just paint the mental picture in your head.)

I walk by slashing another Plant, I then walk up the vines again, I then return through the door.

I walk up to where the spider I knocked down was, and I look below to see I knocked it through the webbing on the ground.

"There's a giant hole there..." SeaBreeze laughs "I can sense the dark power eminating from down there, that's probably where the monster is"

I respond "Ok then we'll head back down and-"

Just then SeaBreeze pushes himme off like a complete jerk.

"Have a nice day!"

"DARN YOU!" I scream falling down into the pit.


End file.
